


3 am Coffee

by Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby



Series: The Punk and The Jerk [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, cuteness, fuck I wrote more steve angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby/pseuds/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot cup of coffee to soothe his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 am Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day! Yaaas! I hope ya'll like this too. I admit, I don't feel like this is all that but I could be wrong. By the way, my wonderful friend Titi gave me the prompt!

It was unusual for Steve to be awake at 3 am. Well, okay, to be honest,  it really wasn't. Ever since Bucky started living with him, Steve hasn't been able to sleep right. He's had less nightmares about Bucky, sure. (By less, he means they only came 3 nights every two weeks instead 5. Yeah, he's been counting, his therapist advised him to.) He's been spacing out less. That's progress. But, somehow, he always wakes up in the middle of the night.

Always 3 AM.

Thankfully, Bucky's asleep during those times.

Steve pours himself a steaming cup of coffee. Black. Two sugars. A dash of cream.

Coffee always calmed him down, it helped him think. It reminded him of his mom. They always started the morning with coffee, always. 'Til this day he does the same ritual. It was like his way of keeping his mom.

He sipped the hot liquid, relishing in the way the coffee slipped down his throat. It was a harsh reminder of reality. All he needed were harsh reminders. With his episodes of spacing out and his tendencies of slipping into dark thoughts, pain brought him back. He wish it didn't.

He rummaged through his Spotify playlist, decided on Closer by FKA twigs and tried to forget about his Bucky nightmare. Another train one. Fuck, he hated the train one. The shrill cry Bucky made as he tried to reach out for Steve. He hated that he couldn't reach him. Everytime he had it, all had wanted was to hold-

Steve swore he heard a cry for him.

There was only one person that lived with Steve.

Steve rushed to shut off his playlist. Bucky screaming his name at 3 am? That wasn't usual. In all his weeks of waking up and making coffee, he never heard Bucky at all.

Steve made a new cup of coffee and carried it with him to check on Bucky.

As he cracked open the door, he saw Bucky tossing and turning in his sleep. Visibly having a nightmare. Fuck, Steve's only had to deal with his until now. 

He set the piping hot mug down on Bucky's nightstand and tried, in his most soothing voice, to calm Bucky down. He patted Bucky's back in an effort to calm him down. But, of course, that doesn't work. Bucky's not conscious. Steve feels like he's going to have a panic attack. 

Finally, Bucky's down to steady breathing and soft stirring in his slumber. Steve's finally able to slow his breathing as well. He kisses Bucky on the forehead before slipping out his room.

 

However, Steve doesn't sleep at all that night.

It's 10 am when Steve decides to make breakfast. Sure, he didn't sleep after the Bucky thing but he's full functioning.......somehow.

He starts taking out the eggs, cheese and pancake mix. He's just about to switch on the fire, when Bucky comes stalking into the kitchen. Real slow, like a zombie. His chestnut hair is sticking up in odd places. His pupils are blown wide. It's obvious he just woke up from probably another nightmare. Steve resists the urge to hug him, in case he's still distraught. Instead, he gives Bucky his gentlest stare. 

"I got the coffee. Thanks." Bucky mumbles. 

"You're welcome, Buck. You wanna talk about the nightmare?" Bucky tenses and shakes his head. 

"Can I help you make breakfast?" Bucky asks. Steve nods. They share a quiet moment where they just stare at each other. No words. No touching. Just looking into each other's eyes.

He always loved these moments. It made him feel closer to Bucky, in a way that no one else can have. It was like they were connecting to each other's soul, like a perfect puzzle. They didn't need words to understand each others feelings.

They eat breakfast the same way and Steve doesn't press him about the nightmare. But, he knows Bucky will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Love ya'll and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
